


My Angel

by angels_kitten



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other, Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_kitten/pseuds/angels_kitten
Summary: Eddie and Richie have been dating for a couple years now, and only the other Losers know. They plan to run away next year after they graduate, but things go wrong when Eddie finds out Richie cheated on him. What'll happen with them? Will everyone live to the end of the story?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 6





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors in this, it was like midnight when I finished this-  
> Also this is my first fic I've ever posted so,, yeah-

I whine a little when the sun hits my eyes. “Why the fuck do you sleep with the fucking window open…” I whine, burying my face in Richie’s warm chest. He’s always so warm. He chuckles softly and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer by my waist. I blush and giggle a little, smiling.

  
Richie gets up and sleepily stretches. “How’d you sleep, Eds?” He asks softly. “Don’t call me Eds-” I whine instead of answering his question. “Fine, fine,” He pouts. “But seriously, how’d you sleep?” He asks again. “Better than I have since last time I was over..” I admit quietly. He nods a little and hugs me gently, then picks me up. “It’s Saturday right?” He murmurs. I nod a little, confused with why he’s asking. “Let’s go on a date.” He smiles brightly. I giggle a little and shake my head, thinking he’s joking.

  
“Why not?” He whines. “Are- were you serious-?” I mumble. He pouts and nods. “We could go to some shitty diner and get milkshakes and share our straws-” “-But the germs!” “-and we could make out in my car afterwards” He explains, ignoring my interjection. I pout a little, blushing lightly. “Fine.” I sigh, acting annoyed. “You know you love me-” He smiles. “I do love you, angel..” I mumble softly.

  
He blushesand kisses my nose before setting me down on his bed again. “Now, I’m gonna go get dressed, okay?” He smiles softly at me. I nod a little. “Knock before you come back in, ‘m gonna get dressed..” I murmur, knowing I’ll be done before he gets back. “Okay, love,” He winks at me before grabbing his clothes and walking out of the room.  
I blush lightly and sigh softly, getting up and grabbing my bag. I quickly get dressed, putting on a worn orange sweater that’s too big on me and a pair of jeans. I yawn a little and pout. “I wish we could run away..” I whisper into the air. I’ve been wanting this forever. To have it just me and Richie.

  
It’s my birthday today, but I don’t think I’ve ever told him. The only person who knows is Bev, but it wouldn’t surprise me if she told Richie. I just hope they didn’t plan anything..  
“Come in, Chee,” I say in response to the knock at the door. He giggles quietly as he walks into the room, holding his hands behind his back. “Hey Eds-” He giggles. “Hey, Chee..?” I murmur, confused with the way he’s acting. “Sit down, sit down-” He says quickly. I nod slowly and sit on his bed. He giggles excitedly and hands me a box. I slowly take the box anad set it on the lap. “Happy birthday, Eddie Spaghetti,” He smiles at me.

  
I giggle a little and roll my eyes, then carefully open the box. I carefully take out a smaller white box, then my eyes widen. “Holy shit, Chee-” I whisper quietly. He giggles softly and shakes his head. “I saved up for that for a long time, Eds,” He admits quietly. I blush a little and giggle. “Chee, you really shouldn’t have… if my mom finds out-” “That’s why I got you the new phone, Eddie. I’m going to make the monthly payments on it, and if you ever need anything else, I’m here for you,” He says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first chapter is so short I suck at starting stories-


End file.
